


Is This Real? [A drabble]

by RangerGiselle



Series: Drabbles & Shorts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle





	Is This Real? [A drabble]

A cheer rose up from around Denerim as the beam of light struck the dark clouds, already starting to clear the gloom. The Archdemon had been slain. But for Alistair, he heard none of it, running to where Elissa had collapsed.

_Is she?  Maker, please don't let it all be for nothing._

Reaching her side, he knelt and pulled her prone form close to him. Her eyelashes gave a flutter. The bruises and soot from fires colored her cheeks in a myriad of colors, but that flutter was his world in that moment.

Her eyes opened. “Alistair? Is this real?”

 


End file.
